All Alone
by dragonrider74
Summary: A short story about a dragon who left for war and what happened to him. R&R


All Alone

It happened five years ago. I had walked out the door on you. Dragged off to war, to fight against the apes. Malefor's armies had become much larger then we though possible. Then Malefor was defeated and now that I had the choice to leave it was hard. It had been five years since I last saw you. Would you still love me? Would you still want me? Would you think of me the same way after what happened? Being part machine really changed me. I had lost me right fore leg and left eye, both were replaced with bionic parts. Yet I still had the same memories I had before, of life in a much simpler and easy. Why was I undecided on whether or not to come home or to just have my General tell you I died in combat. Truth be told I couldn't live with myself if I lied to you. Which left me with one choice.

It was hard standing outside the door to the one place where I could still fell loved, cared about and treated normally. Then I knocked. It was two in the morning and yet you were at the door almost right away. The look on your face said it all, there was no need for words. I saw the shock, suprise and worried look in your eyes. "Blade is that you?" you said.

"Yes, my Grace. It is me." So changed and different it was looking at you again even though you hadn't changed at all in five years. "May I come in?"

"Of course, you live here do you not." I nodded and walked when you stepped aside. We walked into to the living room and as I looked around I noticed that you hadn't changed anything. I heard one sniffle and looked back towards you. I saw that you had a few tears on your beautiful face. I walked over to you and wrapped my wings around you and stood there with you. When I began hugging you, I felt all your pain and suffering wash away as the dam that had been slowly breaking over five years finally gave way. You tear rolled down your checks and fell onto my neck. We stood there for what felt like forever, but I didn't mind at all. It was a nice felling to have you in my grasp again despite the circumstances. Once you started to calm down again I drew my head back and saw a few stray tears on your face, I slowly moved my face to yours and licked the tears off, slowly. Pulling back again you were smiling, lightly. It was that smile, your smile, your face, you. The whole reason I could live with myself was because of you. Then you leaned in and kissed me. Something I hadn't felt in years and it felt like our first kiss all over again.

"Wow...I really missed that, it really has been to long." You nodded in agreement.

"Yes and now your hear, I don't need to cry myself to sleep anymore."

"Of course not my love."

"What happened to you? Why were you gone so long?"

"What do you mean? My leg and eye? Are you sure you really want to know?"

"Yes." 

"Alright, but let us sit down it is a long story." We both move over to the couch and sit down. I out stretched my left wing and wrapped her in it. "It...It all began two years after I left."

 _Flashback_

 _News had just reached our camp that Spyro and Cynder had been found and brought back to Warfang. The Guardians had against the choice of Spyro and Cynder to request the most powerful solider our unit had. Why us? We didn't know but we followed our order so off I went. Two weeks later I was put in a group with Spyro and Cynder. That was a huge change being able to actually sleep was really nice to bad it only lasted for a few days. Warfang fell under attack and when we were called they showed sides of themselves I didn't know they had. They fought well and hard and after the fight congratulated me, for surviving the first of many battles to come and then both walked off in silence. I felt it from both of them they didn't like me and we had to fight together until the end of the war._

 _We traveled around for the next two years fighting, killing and reporting back. The more we did that, colder Spyro seemed to grow towards me and the less Cynder acknowledged my existence. One day our camp was attacked and one of the apes broke Cynder's hind legs when a tree fell on her. Spyro had left the day before to report back to Warfang and left me to fight off the never ending hoards of apes. They both changed that day, Cynder started talking to me and Spyro show a sign of respect towards me. I guess they both knew how easily I could have just left Cynder for dead but I stayed and fought. But that day wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. Cynder couldn't move and I had lost my eye when an ape buried it's claws into it and ripped it out. We slow started to travel back to Warfang with me and Spyro taking turns and carring Cynder until we were tired and switched. Once we reached Warfang the three of us went right to the medical ward in the temple. Where they replaced my lost eye and fix Cynder up as best as they could._

 _Stop Flashback_

"What about your leg?" Grace asked.

"Don't worry I'm getting to that part."

"Sorry."

"No need to be you're curious, that's all." I say.

 _Resume Flashback_

 _We were setup to be on a break for a month and we were. Cynder healed back to normal and I eventually got use to my new eye. This time however when they called on us again Spyro looked at me and asked. "Blade would you like to come with us?"_

 _I was shocked that he asked me in the first place but quickly responded. "Yes Spyro I will join you two. As long as Cynder doesn't mind." We both look at her._

 _"Not at all Blade, you are the reason that I am alive and for that I am grateful."_

 _"Well I guess it is decided I will be joining you on your final quest. A quest to defeat Malefor."_

 _Words I had never though would leave anyone's maw, but there they were and I was the one who had said it. The Next six months were insane. We could barely rest 2 hours and we would have to fight something new. After awhile it kinda became natural instinct, when something moved we attacked it. One day however a new beast came after us. We were flying towards the Well of Souls. Why were we sent there, I had to wonder to myself as Spyro wouldn't tell me. Something came flying towards us and just barely missed hitting me._

 _"Whoa!" I yelled, as I dived to the right of the boulder. Looking back we were surprised to see a twenty foot, four armed ape with a few more boulders in it hands. We stop dead in a tracks and without so much as a word, we dived towards it. It chucked both the boulders at us like they were a small little rocks and that was when we knew being hit by him was going to hurt, a lot. Spyro landed right infront of it, rolled between its legs and gave a deep cut to the inside of its leg. The creature bent down to look between its legs as Spyro let out a blast of fire breath. Cynder took advantage of it back being exposed and let lose a fury upon its back with her claws, teeth and tail. Yelling out in pain in brought an arm up and quickly grabbed Cynder, before she could react it through her into a tree knocking her out cold and splitting the bark on the tree pretty far. Spyro got pissed at this and landed another fire breath attack, before it turned around, picked him up and threw him. It had its back exposed to me and I took the opportunity to land I very deep stab with my tail blade._ (Blade has a tail blade similar to to Cynder only his is red instead of silver.) _It tried to grab me but I just barely managed to dodge it and rolled of it's back. Then it swung for me again and grabbed me._ **(A LITTLE BIT OF GORE TO COME SHORTLY!)** _Only it didn't throw like I had thought it would. Instead it grabbed my right fore leg and started to pull me in to different directs. Ripping the scales, hide, muscle and bone apart very easily, I screamed out in bloody agony. The pain of losing a limb much worse than even losing my eye. It tossed the now severed limb behind it, as in was reaching for my other leg though it was injured by Spyro and it dropped me._ **(GORE DONE!)** _As I hit the ground I blacked out and when I awoke again I was in the temple. All stitched up with no feeling in my right leg. I looked around and noticed Spyro and Cynder were in the room laying down next to each other. I smiled lightly and looked over at my new limb. I knew it was going to take along time to get used to the new addition to my body. Cyril "Blade, you're awake." He says in shock._

 _"Yeah I am." I say._

 _"How does it feel?" He askes walking over to examine the metal limb._

 _"Like there is nothing there. It feels like nothing and yet I know it's there because I can see it as plain as day." I say slightly upset by the whole ordeal. "Is it supposed to feel like something?"_

 _"Your body should feel the contact, but at the same time you shouldn't be able to feel anything through the leg itself." I nod along slowly taking everything he said._

 _End Flashback_

"Wow..." Says Grace a little shocked by the whole tale. "So was there anything else that happened between then and now?"

"Other than Spyro and Cynder defeating Malefor and me being locked up in that room the rest of the war trying to get used to the change. No nothing else."

"Wow...I could never have imagined that you went through so much." She lets out a yawn after she said that.

"Would you like to head off to bed, my love." I ask and all she does is nod. With that the two of us get up and walk to the bedroom. Laying down in I wrap my wings around her and pull in close to me. We stare into each others eyes for a few moments and I lightly kiss her and as we fell asleep the feeling that came to me having in my arms again, was happiness. We both lay there she didn't have to cry herself to sleep and I didn't have to deal with the nightmares of war.

The End

 **I know that ending may have seemed a little abrupt but I had to end it there. I hope that you all enjoyed this story. I know it was kinda jumpy but please let me know of any mistakes, not just grammar but any kind of improvement. Feed back is always enjoyed. Anyway R &R and I will be posting another story at some point this weekend.**


End file.
